


Is This The Real Life?

by nothingelsematters



Series: The Headcanon Save Project [9]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Also a few others, Fluff, M/M, Smut, hardzello, poly!borhap, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/pseuds/nothingelsematters
Summary: A collection of headcanons/prompt fills from my tumblr, all starring the BoRhap boys.





	1. BoRhap Boys Go Back In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Here's where I'm going to upload all of my BoRhap prompts/headcanons from my tumblr! This one is slightly different because there's no fixed combination, so there are some different pairings.
> 
> Each chapter will have a different rating because some are fluffier and some are smuttier. I'll warn for kinks/triggers in each chapter.
> 
> And fair warning: some of these are REALLY short.

**Anonymous**  asked:

_Headcanon for the BoRhap boys meeting 70s Queen. (Bonus! BoRhap boys in any of 70s Queen's outfits.)_

 

Hang on, this might get a bit long.

 

 

“Rami, don’t go in there,” Ben said nervously, shuffling his feet. “I heard weird noises in there before…”

“It’ll be fine, Ben. Open it, Rami!”

Rami opened the door. To their surprise (and disappointment) it was…a closet. A big walk-in robe, almost like a bedroom had been converted to a wardrobe.

“See?” Rami waltzed in, waving his arms around. “Nothing to worry about. Come see.”

Ben and Joe followed and yes, it seemed to be a closet, a closet full of their costumes for the early 70s scenes, though none of them remembered there being one here before.

Gwilym poked his head around the door. “Hey guys, we’re due on set in five minutes. What are you doing in here?” He strolled in to join them -

-  _slam!_

_\- click!_

The door shut and the lights went out at the same moment.

“Gwil! Come on man, that wasn’t funny!”

“It wasn’t me!” Gwil’s voice was raised slightly, like he was trying not to panic. “It wasn’t me, and I can’t find the door!”

“What do you mean you can’t find the door-?” Joe pushed past them in the dark, searching the wall behind Gwilym.

“Shh! Shh!”

The four actors fell silent. And then they heard them. Voices, coming from the other end of the room, where there had definitely been no-one else before.

“I swear, Bri, I heard someone-”

“There were  _voices_ -”

And then a door opened at the opposite end, where there had definitely not been a door before, and the light switched on.

Rami screamed. Ben screamed. And their screams were echoed by two more outside the door.

For in the door, all six foot one-and-a-half and curly hair larger than life, was Brian May.

The four actors were frozen, unable to comprehend it. Because this wasn’t the sweet, lovely grandpa pottering around their set giving them friendly advice and taking them under his wing. No, this Brian was long and skinny and  _young_  and  _bristling_.

“You have til the count of three to get out of there. Into this corridor and stand against the wall. Try any funny business and I will make you sorry. One.”

His voice was so deadly - something none of them had ever heard before - that they were all out of the closet before he could even finish counting two. They lined up, blinking, and looked around.

They were in a flat, small and cluttered but homely. Brian loomed over all of them (except Gwil, who was of course the same height). And peering out from around the corner of another door were - 

Rami gasped loudly, earning him a death glare.

“ _Freddie Mercury_?” he squeaked, blood draining from his face.

“Who are you? And why are you…” Brian caught sight of Gwil properly for the first time, and abruptly stopped, staring at him.

“Oh my god,” Joe whispered. “You two are…you could be twins.”

“Right. We want explanations, and we want ‘em now.”

It was Ben’s turn to squeak. Because strolling towards him was Roger Taylor, but not the kindly old man he knew; no, this man was a tiger, a viciously beautiful creature that simultaneously terrified Ben and…kinda turned him on a little.

“We’re actors,” Joe managed to get himself together the quickest; probably all the easier because there was, mercifully, no sign of John Deacon and thus he wasn’t caught up in the weirdness of looking at a mirror image. “We’re making a movie. About…about you guys. We’re from…we’re from 2018.”

It was only when he finished that sentence that he realised the others would think him quite mad.

“A movie,” Roger said flatly. “About us.”

“Yeah.”

“In 2018.”

“Y-yeah.”

Roger stared at him flatly. “I don’t believe you.”

“I do.”

That surprised everyone. Why was it calm, logical, scientific Brian May who agreed with them?

“You do?” Freddie came out from behind the door, apparently too shocked to stay hidden, and Ben had to hold Rami up; Gwil was no use, still transfixed.

“Yes. Look at that watch.”

The spell was broken, and Gwil suddenly remembered he was still wearing his smart watch. He’d received a notification of some kind just before the closet escapade, and it was blinking on the screen.

“A watch, darling? You’re believing them based on a watch?”

“It has the date on it,” Brian replied, and Gwil glanced down, and yes, his watch was really showing the date - the same day in 2018 it had been when they left.

Roger and Freddie crowded closer to look, both of them with wide eyes when it sunk in.

And then all was noise and confusion as they immediately began plying the others with questions.

“Guys, everyone shut up!”

Rami looked mortified at his own boldness; he clapped both hands over his mouth.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “Getting kinda loud.”

“Well, now, where did they find a precious thing like you to play me?” Freddie grinned, sweeping over to Rami and looking him all over. Rami’s cheeks were flushed as he let Freddie inspect him.

“Is…is your hair really like that?” Brian asked Gwilym curiously; Gwilym shook his head.

“It’s a wig. Styled to match your hair, but a wig all the same.”

“Are you me?” Roger asked, not even shy as he swept his eyes over Ben. “Excellent. They picked the hot one to play the hottest one.” Ben could only blush.

“What is going on?”

A very, very young-looking John Deacon had just walked into the room, and Joe couldn’t help but stare. For all his jests about his mother being in London, looking at John now was like looking in the mirror, except…more beautiful.

“John, darling, come meet our actor doppelgangers from the future! This one must be you, he looks enough like you.”

John’s smile was sweet, and shy, and to Joe’s surprise, he accepted Freddie’s explanation without question. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“John.”

“Joe.”

John looked him up and down and frowned. “Is that what clothes are like in the future?”

Joe looked down. He was wearing his John clothes for their next piece; filming a shot from the Rainbow.

“No, this is my costume. These are…supposed to be your clothes.” Joe panicked as he realised they didn’t know what year it was; what if Queen hadn’t played the Rainbow yet?

John’s nose wrinkled. “Ugh, I wouldn’t be caught dead in those. And Freddie knows I have no fashion sense.”

“Yes, darling, they’re all completely wrong. Look at these pants! Pah! I wouldn’t be caught dead in these!” He tweaked at the pants near Rami’s ass, making the actor jump. “Look how dreadfully baggy they are.”

“We need to get you four dressed properly,” Roger agreed, and began flicking through racks in the closet, leaving the door open and light on.

“So, anyway, darlings, how come they’re making a movie about us? Do we get so famous that they do?”

All four actors panicked at the same time. Gwil took Rami’s arm; Rami was staring at Freddie in desperation, and he knew Rami’s pain.

_If this is real, if we really are in the early seventies…should we tell him? Should we tell him what we know and stop it from ever happening?_


	2. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one actually serves as the prelude for "For Every Star In Heaven (There's A Sad Soul Here Today)".

**anonymous** asked:

_Rami won an Oscar!! 😍😍😍 After the awards ended, he actually fell off the stage and was immediately rushed to the back to be treated for injuries. So, maybe a headcanon for the BohRhap boys comforting Rami with Bri and Rog checking on him as well?_

Okay, so gotta start with this disclaimer: because of time differences I was at work during the Oscars so I only saw that Rami won (I was pretty happy). When I saw this prompt I thought you made up a scenario. It took me hours to find out that this actually happened! Sorry!

*

“Rami!”

Rami tries to sit up to wave the boys off - to let them know he’s all right - but the room spins alarmingly when he does.

“Lie back, Mr Malek,” one of the medics says firmly. “Stay still.”

Joe’s the first one who gets to him, his face pale, his hands grabbing immediately for Rami’s. Rami reaches over painfully and pats Joe’s hands.

“We were so worried!” Joe exclaims. “And then they rushed you back here and no-one would tell us anything!”

“Sorry,” Rami tries to smile, but everything does hurt.

“Are you hurt, Ra?” Gwilym asks, and he wears his concern differently, his eyes dark with worry, teeth pulling at his lower lip.

Rami looks to the paramedics. “A few bumps and bruises,” the medic says. “He’ll be fine with a good night’s rest. We don’t think he has a concussion, just shock.”

Rami looks around for Ben. It takes him a while to spot the blond, and when he does his heart nearly breaks; Ben is hanging back, his eyes glittering with unshed tears, somehow managing to look as though he wants to be by Rami’s side and also as though he doesn’t.

“Ben,” Rami croaks, and Ben rushes forward, burying his face against Rami’s neck, and Rami says nothing when he feels dampness gathering on his skin. Ben has always been the most fragile one, the one who needs the most reassurance, so even though it hurts, Rami strokes his back and murmurs soothingly in his ear.

“Come on, boys,” he hears Brian’s voice - dear, dear Bri - and it’s calm and sweet, the way it always is. “Let’s get Rami back to his room, and you can take care of him there, all right?”

“Lucy?” Rami asks.

“She’s all right,” Roger’s voice rasps from somewhere above his head. “She went back to get the room organised and to make arrangements. She’s tough, that girl. I’m glad she’s looking after you.”

The medics help Rami up, slowly, and he’s allowed to limp out to the waiting car, with Gwil and Joe’s support. Brian follows, carrying everyone’s jackets, and Roger comes last, his arm around Ben.

There’s a tense silence on the ride back to the hotel. Brian and Roger fuss over all of them, almost like they’re their parents - well, Rami thinks, in a way, they sort of are. The parents of their odd little group, at least. If Bri hadn’t spilled the beans about the true nature of Queen’s relationship - it never would have occurred to him…

Lucy immediately lies Rami out in the middle of the huge bed. Joe, of course, curls up straight away into Rami’s left side. Gwil is busy arranging ice packs.

Ben is still too tightly-wound for Rami’s liking. He reaches out and gestures to Ben to come closer. He does, step by step, until Ben is curled into Rami’s right side, his fingers skimming over his skin as though making sure Rami is all right. Joe’s fingers tangle with Ben’s and he holds their hands over the steady thump of Rami’s heart.

Lucy is spooning Joe, her chin hooked over his shoulder the way it has so many times. With a pointed look, Gwil comes and spoons Ben, curling his larger frame protectively around the blond.

Brian lifts the quilt over the five of them, tucking it around them and making sure they’re all covered and settled, pillows all plumped, fussing until Roger takes his arm gently.

“They’ll be all right now, bright star,” he says softly. “Let’s leave them be. Reception said we had a visitor in our rooms; we need to attend to that.”

“Yes,” Brian replies; he gives them one last look. “Don’t you miss when it was like that?”

“Some days,” Roger admits as he closes the door.


	3. Boys are back in Time part 2

**anonymous** asked:

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I'm dying to read more of your BoRhap boys meeting 70s Queen!!!!!!!!!! YOUR DRABBLE HAS KILLED ME I'M SCREAMING AT 4 AM AHHHHHHH_

Oops please don’t wake your neighbours! I may yet expand this into a longfic, but we’ll see. For now, this snippet jumped to mind.

*

It turns out to be 1974. In some ways, this makes it harder; the boys are literally finishing up work on  _Sheer Heart Attack_  and aren’t yet stars, and none of their huge hits have been written yet so the cast have to be  _really_  careful. But in other ways, it makes it easier; none of the boys are married yet, with only Veronica on the horizon and, on and off, Chrissie; which means the boys are all living together in one flat and they can keep their visitors from the future secret.

Somehow, they’ve managed to fudge the idea that Queen’s just really huge when they came from. They’re all still a mess of emotions at the idea that it’s early enough to save Freddie, and haven’t yet decided if they should at least warn him.

As the days go by, they notice more odd things, like how Gwil, Joe and Ben’s wigs aren’t bothering them and feel like natural hair, and Rami can even eat with his fake teeth in. Clearly, whatever power sent them back in time means them to be here for some time.

One evening, Freddie arrives all flustered; he’s carrying a big brown envelope in his hands. The others are all lazing around the lounge room; John is braiding Joe’s hair (and Joe is too much in love with John’s fingers to stop him), Ben and Roger are trading rhythms on the side table, and Brian, still weak from his illness, is lying on the couch with Gwilym’s fingers lazily carding his hair as he reads. Rami leans back against the couch, but turns when Freddie comes in.

“It’s here!”

Everyone looks up. Freddie opens the envelope - and out slides the record of  _Sheer Heart Attack_.

“Put it on!” Ben pleads.

Freddie grins indulgently and puts in on the record player. Immediately the intro of Brighton Rock starts, and the cast listens closely; interestingly, the band tenses.

“What’s wrong, John?” Joe asks.

“We haven’t heard it yet. Not really. Not away from the pressure of recording,” John says softly.

Brighton Rock dies slowly away…and then a familiar clicking starts. Before he can stop himself, Rami begins to sing along.

“She keeps her Moet et Chandon, in a pretty cabinet…”

Gwil and Ben unconsciously join in at the correct moments, and Joe flicks the coffee table in time with the triangle.

When they look up as the song ends, all four Queen members are staring at them.

“You knew that song.”

“Every word to it, the harmonies, everything.” Roger’s eyes were wide. “You didn’t just know it from reading about it somewhere. You  _knew_  that song.”

The cast look at each other, trapped.

“Well…” Gwilym sighs, “I suppose if the song’s recorded and already about to be released then there’s no harm telling them?”

“I guess not,” Rami agrees. “Joe?”

“I think it’s fine. Ben? You wanna tell them?”

Four pairs of eager eyes are immediately on Ben. He gulps.

“Um…Killer Queen…well…” He swallows. He’s not sure why he’s so nervous telling them good news. “It uh…peaks on the charts…at number two.”

The small room explodes in a cacophony of noise, drowning out Freddie’s sweet voice singing about the Lily of the Valley.

And then Roger grabbed Ben and kissed him.

It seemed to trigger a room-wide reaction. Gwil found himself pulled down into Brian, John had tilted Joe’s head back to reach and Rami found himself in Freddie’s arms. They kissed, and kissed, and laughed, and kissed some more, and for that moment, the cast were content to forget about what they might be here to change.


	4. Gwil/Ben/Joe - Joe's first time

_It's cool you opened your ask box! I'm not sure if you follow the cast of Borhap or how you feel about them. But uhhh.... is poly ben/joe/gwyl allowed? All I care about is that Joe's never been with other men before. I love reading your work!!! <3_

Thanks so much! (I wasn’t writing BoRhap boys originally…but I might make an exception after some of the content over the last few weeks *COUGHJOEWAKINGUPWITHBENCOUGH*)

*

It was their eyes that did it. Gwilym had such beautiful, kind, gentle eyes that Joe could practically feel himself turning to mush under them. And then there were Ben’s, that bright expressive blue and the way he looked at Gwilym as though the other was the sum of his happiness.

Joe had been jealous of their love almost instantly. It took him a long, long time to admit that he was jealous because he wanted that love for himself, because he wanted them to love him as much as he loved them.

And then, to his surprise, they did. They’d asked him out, Gwil chewing his lower lip in nerves, Ben stammering. They’d taken him to dinner.

And now they were taking him to bed.

Joe was more than a little nervous now. He’d never been with another man before. Never even kissed one, never thought he’d wanted to, and Ben and Gwil were clearly more experienced.

But Gwilym kissed him, warm and tender and slow, and told him they’d take their time, and Joe was in control tonight. Ben had undressed him, brushing reverent touches against his skin, kissing everywhere he could reach.

They kissed and touched for a long time, learning each other’s bodies, mapping out the places that made them gasp and hiss. Gwilym slid his way down Joe’s body, and for one moment Joe thought Gwilym was going to suck his cock; but then the other man kept sliding lower, and Joe whimpered as he felt the first swipe of Gwil’s tongue across his entrance.

Ben kissed Joe, one hand wrapping around his cock, and Joe was soon turned into a writhing, quivering mess as Gwilym’s tongue moved lazy circles inside him. After a few moments, Ben changed position, swinging over to straddle Joe and rub their cocks together. Gwil held Joe’s hips down as Ben ground down on him, and Joe had never felt anything as amazing before.

Then Ben’s head tipped back and he moaned, high and beautiful, and Joe managed to prop himself up just enough to see that Gwilym had two fingers buried in Ben, twisting slowly.

“Okay, Joe?” he whispered as he sat up, licking his lips like he’d just been tasting the finest of delicacies. “Can I finger you?”

Joe nodded frantically, and then Gwil’s tongue was replaced with a finger and he was floating in sensation.

(Somewhere, the conscious part of his mind was boggled that Gwilym was coordinated enough to somehow finger both of them at once.)

“All right,” Gwil said as he added a second finger inside Joe. “I’m gonna fuck you, and Ben’s gonna ride you. Is that all right? You can say no, if you want.”

“No - yes - I want that,” Joe managed to gasp out as Gwilym’s fingers hooked upwards.

Ben slid off Joe, and Joe turned his head to watch as he began preparing himself properly, showing off his flexibility as he pushed his own fingers inside. With the other hand, he threw a condom and a pillow to Gwilym, who shoved the pillow under Joe’s hips.

“It’s going to hurt, the first time,” he said softly, stroking the soft skin of Joe’s thighs. “Tell me if you want to stop.”

The slowness with which Gwil enters him is almost more painful than the act itself, Joe thought. But then Gwil bottoms out, and Joe breathes harshly through the burning stretch and oh, being filled up like this feels so  _good_.

“Ready?”

Joe can only mumble incoherently and nod frantically as Gwilym begins to thrust, his movements still careful and setting Joe’s nerve endings alight.

“Time for Ben?”

Ben’s strong hands rolled a condom down over Joe’s cock, and then Joe’s moan is punched from his throat as he watches Ben straddle him, lowering his hips slowly, the way he bites one plump lip as he takes Joe’s cock inside.

“Oh, god, Joe,” he groans, his head tipped back again, when he’s seated. “Oh, god, you feel incredible.”

Gwilym leans over and bites at Ben’s neck, and they begin moving together, Ben grinding down and Gwil fucking up, and Joe feels like his mind is scattered to the four winds. Ben leans over and kisses him, which changes the angle -

Joe gives a keening cry as he comes, feeling the way the other two lose rhythm above him, and then he’s treated to Ben’s long moan and the way he spills over their stomachs with just one stroke of Gwil’s hand. Gwil comes last, a series of short, harsh cries punctuating the stuttering of his hips, and they collapse into a pile.

Joe’s hardly aware of anything after that, as Gwil pulls out and Ben climbs off and condoms are disposed of and Ben wipes him down tenderly. Then he’s being snuggled in between the two men he loves most in all the world.

“I love you guys,” he whispers, closing his eyes.

“We love you too,” Gwilym answers, smiling, and Joe falls asleep with lips on his skin.

(holy wow my tenses sorry)


	5. Ben and Joe get walked in on

**anonymous** asked:

_bohrap Ben and Joe, they have been in a secret relationship since the start of the shoot and are trying to hid it from the other cast on bohemian rhapsody, one day Ben gets reckless and pulls joe into a closet and ( consensual) forcefully makes out a bit to loudly , making gwilym open the door to see them_

“Ben!” Joe’s tone is clearly striving for annoyance and missing the mark by oh, about ten thousand miles, Ben thinks as he starts sucking and nibbling at Joe’s neck. It’s probably ruined by the way Joe’s voice breaks on his name.

“N-not…not anywhere visible-” Joe pants, and Ben grumbles as he pulled back and kisses Joe forcefully.

Joe moans a little louder as Ben starts fucking his mouth with his tongue, their hips grinding together. He’d normally pull Ben’s hair at this point but Ben is already wigged and as they’d discovered, pulling on the wigs didn’t do anything for them and also made the hair department mad at them.

Instead, he slides one hand inside Ben’s shirt, tweaking hard at a nipple, making Ben cry out and slam his hips forward, their cocks brushing through layers of clothing and sending electric bolts down their spines. In retaliation, Ben slides one hand down the back of Joe’s pants, his finger teasing around his hole, and Joe lets his head fall back with a choked whimper…

The door to the closet opens with a sudden bang. Joe blinks a few times, feeling himself be pressed closer to the wall by Ben, trying to adjust to both the light and sudden loss of sensation. When he does, he sees Gwilym, standing there with wide eyes, staring.

“Oh. Uh, hi, Gwil,” Joe laughs.

“Jesus.” Gwilym seems wordless; but is that a hint of pink on his cheeks? Joe is suddenly interested. “Uh, right. I guess no-one’s being murdered then.”

“Someone will be murdered if they don’t shut that closet door and let us get on with it,” Ben says evenly, but his eyes drift downwards and Gwilym goes pinker. Joe follows Ben’s gaze and feels a jolt run through him at the faint bulge in the front of Gwilym’s pants.

“I - uh, yeah - hurry up then, we’re on set in fifteen,” Gwilym mumbles, shutting the door.

Ben’s low chuckle does things to Joe, which is unfair.

“Well, that was interesting. Perhaps we’ll have to invite Gwil over one evening for some fun.”

“Perhaps,” Joe agrees. “In the meantime, we have fifteen minutes…”

Ben drops to his knees, his hands spinning Joe around. “That sounds like a challenge. I think I can eat you out and make you come in fifteen minutes, hmm?”

Joe doesn’t get a chance to answer.


	6. Hardzzello crushing

**another-random-girl** asked:

_I know you don’t really write bohemian rhapsody cast fics but I thought I might send a request just in case you like it -Can you write something Ben x joe- Ben remember watching Jurassic Park when it came out and having a massive crush on the boy in it and know he can’t handle being around him all day at the bohemian rhapsody set because he always gets to distracted but one day rami decides enough is enough and plans something with Gwilym to get the two cast mates together_

“Right,” Rami said firmly, sitting down in front of Gwilym.

Gwilym jumped a solid foot, hands immediately scrabbling to make sure he didn’t drop the guitar on his lap - for all that it was just a replica of the Red Special, Rami knew it was as precious to Gwilym as the original, a gift from Dr Brian May himself.

“Jesus, Rami.”

“Sorry. Anyway. Joe and Ben.”

“What about them?” Gwilym asked cautiously.

“We have to do something, Gwil. Joe’s got these big moony eyes all day staring at him and don’t even get me started on the way Ben mopes.”

“Oh,” Gwilym smiled, relieved that Rami appeared to not only be okay with the idea, but just as exasperated as he was. (He hadn’t thought Rami would really have a problem with it, but, you know, better to be careful with someone you didn’t know so well yet. It was only day three of the shoot, after all.)

“So do you have any ideas?”

“Well…” Gwilym tapped his lip, thinking. “Honestly, it wouldn’t take much persuading on Ben’s side. He’s had a crush on Joe since Joe was the kid in Jurassic Park. I think he’s mostly just afraid that he won’t be good enough for him.”

“Oh boy. This is going to be easy as. Joe is just nervous that someone like Ben wouldn’t like him.” Rami’s smile was like the sun, and Gwilym couldn’t help but smile back.

“How about we go for the classic coffee date? Except suddenly you and I have places to be.”

“Perfect!”

*

The coffee date, of course, ended up being on set. The four of them sat down in the cafe tent designated for main cast, before suddenly Gwilym jumped to his feet. “Oh! I was supposed to be having a guitar lesson with Dr May! I totally forgot.”

“Oh no! If it’s time for your lesson it must be time for my teeth fitting,” Rami shook his head. “Sorry, guys, we’ll catch you later!”

Suddenly alone together at the table, Ben found himself smiling shyly at Joe.

It was Joe who spoke first. “I feel like we hardly know each other. Do you - uh - have any hobbies?”

Ben bit his lip. “I like photography.”

Joe’s face lit up brightly. “I’ve always been so jealous of people who can take good photos! I just can’t get them right. Can I see some of your stuff one time, maybe?” Now it was Joe’s turn to smile shyly.

Ben blushed. “Well, sure. I have some stuff in my apartment, if you’d like to come by tonight…”

*

“What are you lads doing?”

Brian’s soft voice made both Gwilym and Rami jump, only just stifling screams.

“Uh…nothing!” Gwilym said quickly, trying for innocence. Brian peered around him from their hiding place, saw Joe and Ben smiling at each other, and chuckled softly.

“Ah. I see you two decided to help things along. I was starting to think I would need to do it.”

Rami snuffed a giggle. Brian looked out at them again, and his expression changed almost imperceptibly.

“I wish it had been that easy with the real ones,” he said wistfully, and Gwilym’s eyes went so wide he was sure they were going to pop out. Next to him, Rami’s mouth was hanging open.

“Are - are you saying -?”

“I’m not saying anything,” Brian said with a smile. “That’s Roger’s and John’s story to tell, if they choose to tell it. But I think there’s another story just beginning out there.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my tumblr at nothingelsematterswrites!


End file.
